


The Good Boy

by TigerPrawn



Series: x Reader fics [1]
Category: Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, FTM Reader, M/M, POV First Person, Riding, Self Confidence Issues, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Reader, a very good boy, binder wearing, mentions of chest dysphoria, pre-top surgery on testosterone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: Tonight is finally the night trans male reader and his boyfriend Elias are going to do it.





	The Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliasIsMyWaifu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasIsMyWaifu/gifts).



> I've never written /reader fics before, in fact I hadn't read any before I was asked to do this one. I had quite a bit of fun writing this, it was certainly a change to the norm!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/46265890425/in/dateposted/)

In my head, tonight was always going to be the night. 

We’d planned ages ago for Elias to come over for dinner and I’d spent much of the early evening playing with a dildo, getting myself ready even as my nerves flared at the thought.

We were both too nervous to eat in the end and ended up snuggled on the sofa with light snacks. He always enjoyed the intimacy of that, and I did too. I hadn’t let someone close like, physically or emotionally, for a long time. He liked to curl his large body around mine and touch me. Almost curiously, just stroke his hands softly over me or run a hand gently through my hair as we watched television. I’ve never been sure he was totally conscious of doing it, and I had no desire to stop him. 

This time when he stroked his fingers along my bare arm, I shivered and sucked in a deep breath. Just thinking where this could lead - where I hoped and planned it would lead - had me trembling and wanting. I wanted to grind back onto his thick cock and see what his reaction would be, but I didn’t have the nerve. Nowhere near the nerve to do that. 

So far we’d been having fun, but what if tonight was the night he rejected me? My heart was telling me that wouldn’t happen, but my brain was chanting it like a mantra. 

I didn’t realise how breathless I’d become in his arms until Elias grumbled, “You’re breathing very loud, I can’t hear the television.”

I wanted to laugh, as I often did with Elias, usually he just grumbled all the more but in the good natured way he had developed with me. But this time I just couldn’t. Instead I bit my lower lip and rubbed my hand back along his thigh. Almost immediately I felt his cock hardening against me. 

“I want to…” I started, my voice cracking.

“You want to have sex?” Elias asked before answering himself in a bluster. “Of course you do. We’re boyfriends and boyfriends have sex. And many people want to have sex with me, I’m very attractive.” 

I was nervous but it helped to know that Elias clearly was as well, not that I was about to let on I saw through his bravado.

I nodded and stood, wordlessly walking into my bedroom and hoping he would follow, hoping he wouldn’t crush my hopes.

*

I let out a shaky breath and he clenched his jaw. We’d seen each other as naked as this before - him in just his boxer shorts, me in shorts and my binder. But this was different. We’d kissed before, a lot. We’d touched each other a little. But now he was over me, his body pressing against mine and making me all too aware of how athletic and strong his frame was. 

His cock was hard, so fucking big and hard, and pressing almost uncomfortably into the crease of my thigh. He was shaking and his face was reddening.

“I’m glad you’re nervous too,” I babbled for some reason, the words falling from my mouth before my brain could shut it down. Even so I was strangely comforted from Elias’s very Elias response.

“I’m not nervous. I don’t know why you would think that. I’ve had many lovers, female, male, many. It’s ridiculous for you to assume I would be nervous about sex.”

His protestations made me feel even more comforted, it was so Elias. So the man I wanted to do this with. 

I wasn’t a virgin when we met, but I hadn’t been with anyone since I’d come out, since I’d started wearing the binder and got on T. Since I’d really started to embrace the real me. Since my body had started to change. And now I was ready for someone else to embrace it too… literally. 

We’d met online and, not gonna lie, I hated him the first time we met. But then he’d sent me an email of apology and we went from there. I realised all his bravado and tall tales were to cover his crippling lack of confidence in himself. I could relate. 

And now he was on top of me and all I could think about was having him inside me. It made me wet, and I couldn’t help but push my crotch up against him, even though the thought of my front hole made me uncomfortable. 

The motion made Elias still, his face reddening as he let out a sharp cry. I felt him throb against me moments before a dampness spread between us as his release soaked from his underwear to mine. He shook for a moment and then dropped his head into the crook of my neck. 

I couldn’t say I hadn’t been prepared for something like this. He had often come quickly when we played and I knew his condition made controlling his excitement difficult. I couldn’t take it as anything other than a compliment that he was so into this that he couldn’t help himself. Even so, after days of building my confidence up to this point I was glad knowing that, with stimulation, his refractory period was inhumanly short.

I let out a low chuckle and stroked a hand up into his curls. 

“Oh baby, you want me that bad?” I asked gently and he nodded against me. I could feel how hot his face was against my skin.

I don’t know where I found the nerve to say that. Elias was so caring and considerate of me, in the gruff and blustering way he had, it had allowed me a level of comfort where I lacked confidence. But his lack of confidence in this regard bolstered me to rise above my own concerns and take charge. 

I snaked a hand between us, down to his soiled boxers where I could feel his half hard dick and the copious amounts of come he had spilled, I groaned. “All for me…”

Elias shuddered at my words and the little thrust of his hips, slipping his cock fully into my hand, which seemed unintentional but we both moaned. 

I used the hand in his hair to pull him gently back from me until I could steal a kiss. It was awkward, a weird angle but his hungry, sloppy response made me whimper. If anything it turned me on all the more to know how much he wanted me, his hips now moving just enough to slide his cock in and out of the fist I had wrapped around his boxers. He was already starting to get hard again.

“Elias…” I moaned his name into his mouth and enjoyed the grunt in response.

It made me desperate. It made me forget any concerns I had. 

I moved both my hands, one now a little soiled, up to Elias’s shoulders and gave him a push. There was a moment of confused resistance before he went willingly to his back. I climbed down the bed, watching as he threw an arm over his red face whilst I drew his boxers off. He sprang, fully hard once more, to attention. His cock was huge and throbbing. I’d given him hand jobs and oral before but it just seemed all the bigger for the thought of having him inside me. 

I started to strip out of my own boxers before even thinking about it, trying to keep hold of my confidence as concern started to tug at me. He’d touched me before, but he had never seen me fully nude. Or as nude as I was going to get, I had no plans on removing his binder and had already been upfront about that with Elias. 

But Elias still had his face covered, his breath coming out in pants as he lay there, chest heaving, cock standing practically perpendicular to his body. 

Any remaining concern was quashed by the desire I had to ride his cock, hard. 

I grabbed the lube and condom from the bedside, dropping the lube next to Elias as I took the condom out of the packet and took care in rolling it onto him. He groaned and again gave an involuntary thrust into my hand. There was a little whimper as I fisted my hand up and down his cock a couple of times which let me know it might be getting too much again. 

I took my hands off him and grabbed the lube. I was glad I’d taken the chance and prepared myself earlier, even fucked myself on my favourite toy for a bit just to get up the nerve to take his huge cock. Even so I slicked a couple of fingers and pressed them into my ass, hissing a breath as I pushed lube into me.

It felt so good and I was all the more turned on. I pulled out and squeezed some more lube into my hand before stroking Elias’s cock a couple more times, as many times as I thought he might bear. 

“I want you inside me,” I breathed the words as I looked down at him, his chest inviting my fingers to stroke of it. “Do you want to be inside me baby?” I kept a firm hold of that confidence, the desire to take charge, even though my cheeks flushed as he whimpered and nodded. 

“You are starting to tease me now, that’s very rude!” Elias said, though there was little conviction in his words and I could tell he’d only said this to cover how flustered he was. How much he needed me to just do it before he ended up coming again. 

I found myself nodding as I moved, straddling him and resisting the urge to grind down on his dick a little before taking him, knowing that likely would lead to another climax. I didn’t even care how long he lasted at this point, I just wanted him inside me when he came. 

I was breathing hard, my nerves trying to eat away at me as I looked down at him, a hard look on his face that I knew was really concentration but my brain wanted to read as displeasure. 

He wasn’t going to reject me, I knew he wasn’t. I was sure of it. We’d already been intimate enough for him to know what to expect. I was naked and in his lap, he could see my binder, feel what was between my legs and hadn’t rejected me. 

Even so, it wasn’t until his hands moved from his face to grasp desperately at my hips that I knew for sure he wasn’t going to reject me. 

I groaned at the touch and he grit his teeth, a wince as he tried to not let his body respond to my sounds of pleasure. 

I wanted to talk dirty, my growing confidence pushing me to tell him how hard I’d ride him, what a good boy I’d be for him. But chances were slim he’d last through that and damn I loved it. I loved that he couldn’t contain his pleasure and that I could be part of it. 

With his hands gripping so hard to my hips they might bruise, I took gentle hold of his rock hard cock and lowered myself down. The very tip pressed against my hole, slipping just inside before there was resistance to the increasingly fat cockhead. I relaxed into the push, sinking down a little at a time for both our sakes, until finally the head was passed my rim and I had the wonderful feeling of being filled by my lover. 

Elias was red and sweating, an expression of mixed pleasure and pain on his face as he began to tremble beneath me. 

“You’re so good,” He seemed to take time choosing the words as though unsure what to say, “you feel so good.”

“So do you baby,” I was panting as I replied and began to lower myself further until we were flush against each other - his huge cock filling me entirely.

Elias’s hair was becoming sweat damp and he keened as I began to slowly rock. It felt so good, his hands on my hips helping me sway. 

We found a gentle rhythm and he seemed to calm, his face less flushed as the risk of coming too soon clearly subsided for a while. 

Hoping not to agitate his condition, I took the opportunity to lean forward and kiss him. I splayed my hands through his chest hair, drawing a gasp as I grazed his nipples. We continued to rock together, keeping him deep in my ass, as we kissed slowly. 

This went on for longer than I thought he’d manage, so I took the chance and started to draw off his cock a little. Rising and sinking a little more each time until he was grunting into my mouth. 

“I want to fuck you so hard,” I muttered without thinking and his hips automatically stuttered, thrusting up hard into me for a moment. Despite my responding groan he didn’t come. 

My own cock was throbbing and I had only a little friction against it as I changed the angle in order to lengthen our thrusts.

For not the first, and surely not the last time in my life, I felt a sense of cruel injustice at not having a prostate. As much as I enjoyed anal, my cock was aching for more. 

With someone else I might not have done this, but Elias despite how blunt and even rude he could be, had emboldened me and bolstered my confidence. 

I snaked my hands down to his, pulling them from my hips and pushing them above him as I leaned forward and began to ride his cock hard and fast, chasing some friction but still not quite at the right angle. 

It felt so good anyway, the way he felt inside me, the way he his cock dragged against my rim on each thrust. I was panting and sweating as I moved myself up and down on him, a few beads of sweat dripping onto his chest and catching in his chest hair. 

It was so so good, but it wasn’t enough. 

“I need to come…” I groaned, “I want to come on your cock…”

I felt Elias shudder and his face look pained.

“I can’t… I will come soon…” He warned. 

“Fuck me…” I moaned. I just wanted him to fuck me, hard. I didn’t care if it would be over in moments. “Be a good boy and fuck me,” It sounded like a command.

Elias let out a grunt that was almost animalistic. His hands grabbed around my ribs and he lifted me off of his cock, pushing me down next to him so I was on my front. And then he was on me, covering my back and pulling my hips up as he pushed his cock back inside me.

I cried out with the pleasure of being filled once more, and cried again again when he moved his hand around to my cock. He was tentative at first, unsure how to touch me. 

“Please…” I moaned, my head falling to the bed as I gripped the covers. 

My little cock slipped between his fingers and that seemed to give him a clue, his thick digits jerking me off as he rut into me mercilessly. His heavy body draped over mine felt so fucking good. 

“That’s right baby, fuck me…” I found myself still in control as Elias nodded against my back, driving deeper into me on each thrust. “Such a good boy.”

I could barely hold my frame as it was, but then I felt him shudder, shake and groan. His hips stuttered, and he thrust painfully deep into me thrice more as he cried out. His hands dropped either side of me to support himself above my smaller frame.

Even with the condom i could feel him emptying hot inside me. So much come, I wondered if the rubber would hold. I wondered what it would feel like without one, filling me to the brim, distending my belly. 

I groaned and came despite his hand having slipped away from my cock. 

I trembled as the orgasm tore through me, making my legs and arms weak. Elias sobbed as I constricted around his cock, but he didn’t pull out, not even when we fell to the bed gasping for breath. 

We lay panting for minutes on end. His hot breath against the side of my neck. 

“Was that okay?” I asked, my nerves starting to set back in. 

“Okay? Of course,” There was conviction in Elias’s breathless words. “I am very good at sex, I’ve never had bad sex, no one ever has bad sex from me.”

I smiled at his protestations but even more so when he continued softly, “You climaxed?” 

“Yes… I really did. Very hard,” I chuckled. 

I felt the sigh of relief against my back. 

“Yes, as I said. I’m very good at sex. I’m a very good boy.” 

I grinned, looking forward to testing that statement again and again.


End file.
